The Other Person Found that Day
by Sam Moon
Summary: When they find Tidus they also find some one else,but who is she and where did she come from.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I am writing this story, it takes place when Wakka finds Tidus floating in the water, but this time Tidus is not the only person the Wakka sees.

I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy X or the characters, but I do own the character Stephanie and all the things that she dose.

So thank you for reading **The Other Person Found that Day. **

Chapter 1

As the blue and white blitz ball smacked Tidus on the back of the head and he swam to the island and man behind Wakka screamed, "Look there is something else in the water too!" By that time Tidus had already reached shore and was looking at the figure in the water, so Tidus took the blitz ball and tossed it to the thing floating in the water, to his surprise the figure caught it then stood up to reveal that this figure was a woman around the age of 16 and no man on the beach could take his eyes off of her as she walked on shore wearing a pair of tight leather pants that were tucked inside of a pair of tight leather boots that came up to her knees. Then for her top she had on a cotton shirt that cut so low that their was a piece of silk at the bottom of the V part of the neckline to keep it from showing any more of her chest.

All the men stood in aw as she shook the water off and let her hair out of its bun to reveal curls that flowed down past her shoulders. Wakka was the first to speak to the two people "Welcome to Besaid, and your names would be?" Tidus was the first to reply "I'm a Blitzer named Tidus." then all eyes fell on the girl and she said, "My name is Stephanie, and we will leave it at that." Then Wakka said, "I'm Wakka leader of the Besaid Aurochs, and I will take you to the town of Besaid." Tidus followed Wakka, then Stephanie as they dove in to the water and walked the stretch of road that lead to the temple.

When they entered, the town all eyes were on then as they made their way to the temple. Tidus went in, Wakka went to his haut, and Stephanie went to the side of the temple and lay out in the sun to dry off. It was nearly dark when the Tidus returned with others and walked down the pathway to summon a strange looking bird. Wakka looked back, along with every one else to see Stephanie standing their and she just waived at the crowd.

Nightfall came fast and Wakka walked over to Stephanie and said, "I had a bed made up for you, just ask me when you want to go to sleep and I will take you." Stephanie put on a forced smile and said "I think that I will sleep under the stars tonight," then walk walked away and said "Suit your self, oh yah we board a boat at the beach tomorrow to go to Luca so we leave early in the morning. Ok" Stephanie climbed the steps to the temple and laid down on the side of the temple and heard Lulu and Wakka fight over something, but she was not sure what. Out of complete boredom, she went and bought a sword and went down to the beach side to wait until sunrise. When the sun rose and it was a little past 9 am the group came down the path to see Stephanie working with the blitz ball team on their skills. Wakka ran up to her and said, "We were so worried about you and also how about joining the team?" Stephanie looked at him then took a deep breath and said, "I have been down hear all night thinking, and also I will only play on your team if you really need me." Then with a slight smile, she walked on the boat and laid down on deck, hoping to get a few zzzz before the reached that next place. Half way through the boat ride this huge thing came around the boat waking her, and then she saw it the horrible thing that brought her hear in the first place, Sin. One of the men shot it with a gun, and that is when Sin started to drag them under, Tidus and the team went to fight and Yuna summoned her new animal thing. Stephanie Jumped over the group and slashed Sin right down the fin witch caused her to go into the water, but also relies the rope that was holding the boat to Sin. Wakka and Tidus dived in to save her, but they were caught up in a fight with a monster.

Tidus and Wakka pulled them selves back on board they were happy to beat the monster, but sad because they could not find Stephanie. Once they thought this Stephanie pulled her self back on the boat and then she looked at Sin as he was attacking Kilika Port and screamed, "You god dam ass hole, you took me away from my home and every thing I loved! I HATE YOU!" Moreover, with that she collapsed on to the boat and was brought to a room so she could sleep.

So what did yall think I know it skips hear and their but it will get better just wait until her hit Luca.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stephanie slept through almost all of the Kilika experience, she awoke to some one shaking her and telling her to switch ships and she did then walked around talking to people on board about what had happened. She couldn't believe her ears when she was told the town was almost destroyed by Sin. So she went and found Wakka and Lulu before they went to the upper deck to ask the some questions. She ran over and said, "Have yall, ever heard of the United States before?" Wakka looked at Lulu and said "Yah, it was destroyed by Sin 3oo years ago. It was the last major placed destroyed by him. Why?" Wakka looked like he had done something wrong when he looked at Stephanie and her eyes were filled with tears and at that time he had noticed how crystal blue her eyes were, and how you could get lost in them. She ran away from then to the end of the ship and Wakka and Lulu went to the top deck to talk about the day in Kilika.

Stephanie watched as Tidus did the Jecht Shoot as he called it for Yuna and she knew then that Tidus was off limits to any one because Yuna claimed him for her self. She watched as Wakka told them to go to bed for the night and then he and Lulu walked over to talk to Stephanie as she stared out in to the sea. Lulu walked over and sat down beside her and Wakka remained standing and Lulu said "Stephanie, what's the matter?" Stephanie looked at her and said "Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Wakka looked at her and said "Try us." Stephanie took a deep breath and said how she lived in Florida and, how that was in the United States and she was their when Sin destroyed it and took her to the ocean where they found her. The Lulu kept a stern face, but Wakka looked like she had just killed a kitten. Then Wakka said "See told you Lu that Sin could transport people through time." Lulu then mumbled for only them to hear "I am starting to believe that now because it has happened to her and Tidus." Wakka and Lulu walked off to go to bed and Stephanie once again went to sleep outside.

Stephanie awoke to Tidus screaming something about winning a game, then she realized that she was in Luca. She followed the team to the room where they were preparing for the match. She watched as they walked out in to the sphere, then she watched as Wakka came in to the game and took Tidus out. Then as Letty got hurt so it was her turn to go in to the game. She swam in never being in a game like this in her life, but she caught on real fast. Stephanie rammed her heel in to one of the opposing player and won then the game by making the final shoot in to the goal. Tidus came back in to the sphere as the monsters attacked the sphere inside and out in the crowds. They defeated one after another until they got to come back out and they meet up with Yuna and the group and Tidus went the other way. They walked around Luca Stephanie picked up supplies and a new sword, wail the others did the same. They waited at the crossroad for Tidus to come back and that is when Yuna asked Stephanie and major question and she said "Will you be a guardian for me?" Stephanie gave her one of her sweet smiled and said "Yuna I would be proud to protect you with my life." The group cheered and Stephanie looked at the view from the railing then she asked Tidus and Auron to be her guardian. Once hearing that name she turned around and she saw him, that hot man that dragged her forward in time to this place. She walked over and punched him squarely in the jaw and said "That is what you get for taking me from my home." Auron just laughed at this comment and what her took her in to Spira wearing. Then he said "You were not suppose to die their, you have to complete your story hear." Then the crew along with the 3 new guardians walked to the High Road.

So what did yall think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am going to skip the part with sin on the high Road ok all don't kill me ok I will still make it up to you.

The team walked along the High Road collecting things hear and their and stopping at the inn in the center of it all after defeating the Major boss right their. They spent the night and around two to three in the morning Stephanie got up to go outside and watch the sun rise in four hours. To her surprise Auron was standing out their waiting for something, then he said it "I knew you would be coming outside soon." Stephanie replied "Shouldn't you still be asleep?" Auron then said "I don't need beauty sleep like some others I can go two days with out sleep and I know you can to, I have seen you do it before." This cause a laugh between them, because you can't fix anything in the past, so you just have to laugh about it.

The two went and sat on the ledge of the cliff and kept quiet for the four hours till the sun rose and every one awoke to continue their journey. The walked to Djose Temple where the fallen from the fight were brought to be helped and sent. They neared the temple doors and Stephanie said, "I can't go in I am sorry Yuna." Then she walked off beck to the bridge. Yuna turned to Auron and said, "Will you please go stay with her Sir Auron, and make sure she is on." The group walked in to the temple to get the aeon and Auron walked to go talk to Stephanie, before he even walked up to her Auron could tell she was crying her eyes out. When he walked up next to her and said "Spill it." Stephanie grabbed on to his jacket and cried her eyes out then said "Did they suffer?" Auron then replied "What happened on the battle field did not concern you so don't worry." Stephanie shook her head and then said "Did my family suffer from Sins attack 300 years ago." Auron took a deep breath and said, "Stephanie, they left right before the attack so they lived out long healthy lives, but they did miss you, but they never forgot you." This brought a smile to Stephanie lips, and she sat down next to a poll and fell asleep on the bridge.

In the middle of the night Stephanie felt something being laid across her body and she recognized the smell of the person next to her and slid over so that her head was on his shoulder and she said "thank you Auron." She heard him chuckle and then she dozed back off in to a light sleep. They both awoke with the sun the next day and waited for Yuna to come out and then fix her hair and they were off to the Moonflow. As they reached the water edge they had to wait an hour to get on the Shoopuf so Stephanie found the bar on the far side as Auron talked to Tidus and the rest of the gang talked to the knights. The first question out of her mouth was "How old do you have to be to drink?"

The bar tender gave her a little laughed then handed her a bottle of Vodka, Stephanie paid him 5oo gil and then hopped on the Shoopuf, when they reached the other side they meet up with Tidus friend Rikku, and then to Guadosalam, when they reached the inn Stephanie said that she was sick and once again they maid Auron stay with her just incase any thing happen. When Auron found her she was drinking her self silly in one for the rooms that group had saved. He couldn't believe how sexy Stephanie looked in almost all leather, a battle cut on her arm, and a t-shirt that almost exposed everything. To top this all off she had a bottle of half drunken bottle of Vodka in her right hand. I took her a moment to notice her was standing in her door way and then she looked at the bottle again and then screwed the top back on a put it in a drawer next tot eh bad in her room. She walked up next to him and said "Yunnie will be leaving his home soon lets go meet them." Then a stupid smile spread across her face and she reached up and kisses him on the cheek, and then walked out of the room with Auron following behind. Auron had been watching her since she was 5 and had never seen her drink and for a person who had just downed a half of a bottle of Vodka, and was in heels she carried her self quiet well.

Stephanie and Auron followed Yunnie and the gang to the Farplane Auron and Rikku waited outside wail the rest of the group went inside to look at lost love ones. Stephanie went to edge very slowly as every one watched her because her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes as she reached the edge and then she saw them standing their. Her whole family was standing their smiling back at her like they knew she was coming to greet them. Stephanie couldn't take it any more she fell to her knees and made a cross sign on her chest and then stood after a prayer to her family and ran out of the area. She flew down the steps past Auron and Rikku, and then the rest of the group followed until Lord Jysical. Then they all turned in for the night, but they realized when they got their Stephanie paid for her own room and was sitting inside a locked room and crying to her self. Around two in the morning Stephanie went and took a bath, having to leave her room to get a bath and she didn't see some one sneak in their after she left.

Auron looked around the room their was now two empty bottles of Vodka and a third that was almost finished so he poured it out and could find any others. Then sleep over came Auron and he laid down in her bed and waited for her to come back. It was thirty minutes later when she returned and Auron looked up from his position at her. She has her leather pants and boots on with a bra but no top. He couldn't help but stair at her body, she was more beautiful then he could remember her being. Then she did something unexpected, she climbed into bed next to Auron and she said "Quit staring we have to be up in 5 hours," then she rolled over exposing her back to him and falling asleep.

Auron awoke the next morning to find Stephanie gone so he went up to meet the rest of the group and their was his angle now, but she was fully clothed. Stephanie looked at him and said, "Looks like the man who said he did not need any beauty sleep rally did." The rest of the group laughed and they continued to walk in to the Thunder Plains to the next inn where they stopped to rest on Rikku's request.

Stephanie got another room to her self and went and took a bath with Yuna and Rikku, when the girls were finished Stephanie went and bought a new top and gloves that were black leather to match her pants and boots, but he gloves had a bright blood red X on them. When she walked back in to her room their was Auron, but know she want to see how far she could take it with the man who had brought her here, but she fell in love with too. She crawled on top of him and placed soft feather like kissed along his moth and neck. Once Auron felt this; his eyes shot open and he looked around to see Stephanie on top of him smiling down. He whispered, "Stephanie wait till we get to Macalania so we can have the whole night to our self's." Stephanie Rolled off of him and then said, "Sir Auron I will hold you to that."

So what do yall think and I need some good lemon stuff if any on knows any.


End file.
